Deadliest FanFic Warrior! Superman vs Mew Ep1
by Ike Redlark
Summary: Who will win? The Man of Steel or The Mysterious Mew! This is episode 1 of my Deadliest FanFic Warrior Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1: Episode 1**

**The Pregame**

Hello! And welcome to the premier pilot episode of "Deadliest Fictional Warrior!" Today in the ring, we've go the two of the greatest forces of good, fighting head to head.

He can run faster than a speeding bullet, leap tall buildings in a single bound! It's a bird! It's a plane! No! The Man of Steel!

Superman!

Now in the other corner. His essence is shrouded in myth and mystery. It's said, he alone carries the genetic make up of all Pokemon. Able to emulate any ability! The one and only…

Mew.

But before we make our assumptions on who the more able fighter is; let's take a quick peek at the hard stats.

Starting with what we know, let's break down Mew.

The Emerald Pokedex states: "A MEW is said to possess the genes of all POKEMON. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people." Also, the Fire Red Pokedex claims the Mew with a high intellect.

MEW can learn ANY attack. It has a Psychic element which causes it to have a weakness toward Bugs, Ghost, and Dark Attacks. It battles well against Fighting and Poison; but again as stated, is worthless against a ghost.

What MEW lacks in physical ability, it makes up in everything else. But like any other POKEMON, he can tire and get hurt. If he gets knocked around too much, we'll probably see him lose horrible to the might of Superman.

Despite this physical inadequacy, MEW has to great tricks up his sleeve. His Psychic prowess and his innate ability, Synchronize. This means, with Synchronize; if an opponent were to Poison, Burn, or Pralyze MEW; the effects will be absorbed but dublicated back to the opponent.

Another important note to add is that MEW can also Teleport to any location at will.

But overall, MEW isn't a fighter at heart-and seems to be quite ignorant until trouble is right in his face.

Stats:

Strength: 38/100

Intelligence: 82/100

Agility: 65/100

Speed: 85/100

Endurance: 79/100

Will: 98/100

Skill: 97/100

X-Factors: Psychic Ability, Synchronize, and Teleportation.

Weaknesses: Physically… decent.

But now let's take quick glance at the Las Son of Krypton…

Superman.

The name says it all. His strength is unsurpassed. Known for stopping freight trains and jet planes, he's been known to catch skyscrapers, lift mountains, and avert meteors.

Heat Vision? Lasers from his eyes? Of course! He's been known to shoot things up to a few miles away with precision. Telescopic sight, Super Smell, Super Hearing, X-ray vision that can see through almost anything. Superman's senses are eons beyond the peak of any ability.

The general nerd consensus agrees that: he's been known to reach near the speed of light, and beyond (with strain). He can fly… Have I said he's practically indestructible? Well learned in almost all sciences and philosophy, Superman's brain excels over the average person any day.

The seem to tables have turned MEW, but let's have a closer look.

Superman, with all his might and brainpower, is confident. He knows he's Super and has a bad rap for getting short sighted in a situation. Underestimating any for, big or small, has gotten the best of the Man of Steel, almost killing him enough times to say, Superman can be beaten quite easily.

His famous weakness is Kryptonite, there's more weaknesses on Superman's head that he doesn't like to disclose.

Magic.

As quoted by Shazaam/Captain Marvel, "You've never been good with magic, Superman." With the right touch of Presto, Clark's pasta has always fallen flat.

Superman is a natural force to be reckoned with. But beyond the natural; Superman cripples under ghosts, magicians, and psychics. Just Google Mr. _Mxyzptlk_ and you'll know what I mean.

Another weakness Superman carries, but not as well known, is his photosensitivity.

Superman regenerates and gains his powers through the yellow radiation of our Sun. If Superman leaves our Solar System or stays in the dark for far too long, his abilities can theoretically diminish to nil.

Yet another weakness Superman has shown over the years is his lack of resistance to electricity, as seen with his famous nemesis, Livewire. With enough voltage, Superman may become temporarily paralyzed at any given moment.

And finally; the last and often forgotten weakness of Superman is that, even though he may seem to be indestructible, he does have a threshold. This was seen most famously in Doomsday, where Superman almost died from physical attack.

In essence, Superman can survive a nuclear blast at ground zero. But if he were to fall into the heart explosion of a super nova, he'd probably be dead in a few minutes.

But Superman has one big thing that MEW just doesn't.

Battle Experience. Superman's a fighter. He never gives up.

Stats:

Strength: 100/100

Intelligence: 85/100

Agility: 100/100

Speed: 100+1/100

Endurance: 98/100

Will: 92/100

Skill: 90/100

X-Factors: Invulnerability, Fighting Experience, and Speed.

…Place your bets now!

_Editor's Note__: Resources include Bulbapedia, DC wikia, the DC Comics Website, , the Superman Comics/Movies/Animated Series, Pokemon Games/Anime/Manga, and My Local Comic Book Guy._


	2. The Fight

_I'm Sorry for taking so long, I forgot about this but already had the story posted elsewhere. It was a project that was put on the backburner. I did have a few other Vs. scenarios, though. Some pretty good ones, too._

_Enjoy._

**Superman vs. Mew**

The press was rolling and the air was thick with fresh ink. The Daily Planet was in a blazing frenzy with hotshot freelance photographers waving supposed images of the "Centennial Park Phantom." But the facts were in and the whereabouts of the phantom were clear. Some, who knew how to put pieces together quickly, wanted to hunt the phantom down face to face.

Typing away on a column about Gotham City's Baseball win against Metropolis, the mild mannered, Clark Kent glanced over to a maniac Lois Lane.

Something had clicked in her brain, and the pieces of an elaborate puzzle were finally fit together. Shaking her head, laughing under her breath, "I got you now. This is the real deal."

Noticing Clark starring at her, Lois glared stuffing a notepad into her pocket.

Walking over to Clark, Lois playfully sneered, "I know what you're thinking, Smallville. Don't you dare follow me."

"I would never," Clark smiled.

"Sure," Lois remarked, grabbing a camera hanging on the door.

As Lois left the Pressroom, Clark got up and walked coolly towards the back exit, to the back alleys behind the Press.

Reaching Centennial Park, Lois knew where to go innately. Looking around to see if she wasn't followed, she proceeded to walk a back path towards a small hidden pond. Little did she know, Clark was watching her every move 500 yards above, in the air, as Superman.

Sighing when she didn't find the thing she had been hunting for, Lois sat down on a soft grassy gnoll. She looked blankly at the pond and pulled her camera off from her neck. "So much for the phantom lead," she said sarcastically to herself.

About ten minutes passed, as Lois sat waiting. Nothing… until she began to see the water ripple softly. Looking around, she didn't see any of the near foliage move, nor did she feel a breeze of any kind.

Grabbing her camera with a smile, Lois focused her lens on the water. Here's the header of the week, she thought hopefully.

A pink head bobbed out of the water peeking it's eyes upon Lois.

With shock, Lois smiled lifting her camera upon the beast and with a brilliant flash, she got the picture she wanted.

The being in the water squinted, temporarily blinded , and with a spray of water, flew up into the air covering it's eyes with it's pink paws. "Mew!" it squeaked.

Lois sprang up, pulling the bulb from her camera, and quickly screwing in another. But as she lifted her camera for another shot, MEW held Lois in a Telekinetic freeze and hovered slowly to her staring square into her eyes.

Above, Superman sensed the possible danger and flew down towards MEW with lighting speed! Fear overtook Lois when she realized the phantom was more than she could take on. But just as she feared the worst, followed by a strong gust of wind Superman appeared next to the MEW. Hampering enough of his controlled strength, Superman shot a strong uppercut at MEW's body, flinging the small creature high above the tree line, screeching in pain.

"Are you alright, Lois?"

"Good timing," Lois smirked.

Quickly, Superman replied seriously, "Run. You've got your pictures, you've got your story. I don't know what this thing is capable of, but it might be dangerous."

"Okay, but after I take the pictures of this entire thing."

Superman glanced upward to the MEW fall back into the trees. "Fine…"

Blasting upwards, Superman hovered above the trees and saw the pink body of the MEW crash back down into the trees.

Flying downwards to the MEW, Superman readied himself. MEW glared at the superhero and mustered up a Shadow Ball between his palms.

Superman flew down slowly, breathing in a massive vacuum. Hovering just above the MEW, he gave out a great freezing blow from his lungs.

Cold air beyond the depths of sub-zero temperatures engulfed the MEW's body as MEW let loose of his Shadow Ball attack. Knocking the air out of Superman as it smashed into his chest, Superman flew back through the trees, plowing into the ground. His vision blurred slightly and his senses tingled, Superman shook his head a little regaining his thought from the ghost like attack. Then a great cedar tree cracked and hammered down onto the Man of Steel.

Hovering up, MEW looked quizzically to the pile of foliage that had cracked on top of Superman, "Mew," it squeaked, jolting away to the cover of the park.

Grunting at the top of his lungs, Superman lifted the trees off of himself. And grabbing that great cedar tree like a baseball bat, he rushed towards MEW, crashing through the trees, swinging hard, he caught MEW off guard. And like Babe Ruth, Superman smashed MEW into the sky, across the skyline of Metropolis.

Flying up, Superman followed MEW, catching it before it hit the LexCorp Tower. Holding MEW like a ragdoll, he proceeded to fly starward towards the upper atmosphere. "I hate to do this to you," he said, "but you leave me no choice."

But MEW, opened his eyes slowly and popped from existence of Superman's hold.

Teleporting behind Superman, MEW grabbed him by the cape and swung him into a Seismic Toss back towards Metropolis Bay.

Regenerating himself, MEW gained speed towards Superman and began to glow, charging a Fire Blast.

Tumbling towards the bay, Superman regained control of his flight. Looking up at MEW, in his sight, he only saw a giant blast of flame driving towards him. Gritting his teeth, Superman glared a heating stare at the flames. And a laser beam, equally as powerful, met the Fire Blast just feet away from his body. Flying against the current of fire, Superman strengthened his glare, pushing the flames to the side. Forcing up the strength of his glare, beads of sweat sizzled off his face.

MEW kept steady with his Fire Blast, but soon realized he was no match to the Man of Steel's unending stare.

Going invisible, MEW sided by Superman's blast, nearly singeing his tail. Flying swiftly toward Superman, Superman ceased his attack noticing that the MEW had vanished.

Looking around, Superman sensed his opponent's presence, but MEW was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he glanced from side to side.

Suddenly, something splashed into the bay below. Flying straight down to the water, Superman hadn't noticed the sudden growth of dark black storm clouds above.

With a splash, Superman dove into the bay as lighting cracked above in the clouds. He could sense the invisible MEW swirling through the depths of the water and concentrated his hearing sonar to pinpoint the MEW.

Zipping through the water like a torpedo, Superman grabbed the MEW by it's throat. Bubbles of air escaped from the MEW's mouth as it gasped in water.

A hook, a jab, and another jab! Superman punched the MEW in the face repeatedly. Blood escaped from MEW's nostrils and mouth, swirling in the salty water of the bay.

With all his might, MEW clenched his fists and forced a Psychic attack from his body, blasting both all the water and Superman away from his body like a grenade. Hovering up above the water slowly, the storm dispersed as he let go of his control of the weather. Bloody and bruised, MEW looked below towards the water.

A vortex in the water had begun to form as Superman began to spin himself at lightning speed under the deeper fathoms of the bay.

Soon a waterspout had formed, and with a burst of air from his lungs, Superman deep froze the water to a giant club of ice. Handling it like a bat, Superman brought his weapon up above his head and swung it down like a titan against the tiny MEW.

But this time, MEW knew the trick. Summoning a Barrier just in time, MEW shattered the ice around his bubble of Protection.

Blasting forward with awesome speed, Superman smashed into MEW's bubble Barrier, popping instantaneously.

Careening to the water, MEW musters up the last of his Telekinetic strength and regained control of his flight. His sight blurry, but some of his sixth senses still intact. Struggling upwards, MEW peers through bloodied vision towards the greatest superhero of all time, Focusing his mind.

Flying towards MEW, Superman cranked back another punch. But before he could strike, MEW put a single paw forward to Superman, freezing him motionless in a telekinetic hold.

Time stood still around the warriors. The psychic hold took Superman by surprise. Looking into his foes eyes, holding his breath, his muscles strained as they fought against MEW's powerful mind. Slowly, the Man of Steel's strength grew fiercer, his whole body shaking under the immense power of his body.

MEW floated slowly towards Superman with his eyes closed. Broken and bruised, MEW knew he had to finish this now. Placing his free paw onto Superman's forehead, MEW began to read the every thought and weakness of Superman. Mew's eyes opened slowly, glowing. A faint smile grew in the corner of MEW's mouth, and under the melody of a mysterious sweet song, Superman began to feel the effects of a Hypnosis.

Fighting the song with every thread of his mind, Superman, Clark Kent, the country boy from Smallville screamed into a yell for the honor of Krypton and his parents. But soon his war cry faded to silence.

Superman falls asleep, under the mercy and control of MEW.

MEW wins.

**The Aftermath**

Being a huge fan of Superman since childhood, it truly pains me to say; MEW is ultimately the victor.

After 1,000 battles in the simulator; like a mentalist and a fork, the Man of Steel bends under the pressure of MEW with a victory rate of:

Superman – 46.38%

MEW – 53.62%

Most effective combos:

Superman – Concussive strength and speed.

MEW – Hypnosis, Psychic, Dark, and Ghost attacks.

This fight was VERY close, and the results take into consideration that neither MEW nor Superman had ever encountered each other prior to battle. If both had known each other's weakness and limitations, the results would probably skew towards Superman as the victor.

Superman could destroy MEW in a single blow. The real question is, would he? No—which is unfortunate for Superman. Superman tends to be quite the boy scout in all situations, and tries to stay away from collateral damage. He also often times tests his opponents strength and weaknesses just before defeating them, gauging how much strength would be necessary to beat his foe.

MEW's battle personality is quite similar, but to a more naïve and playful degree.

Ultimately, despite his superior strength; Superman proves his weakness to a superior psychic mind and magic.

In most scenarios, MEW's psychic control was just far too much for Superman to overcome.

So I apologize to all DC fans who might of put money on this, but—

MEW beats Superman.

**Personal**** After Thoughts**

I don't really know where I got the numbers from, this was written a while ago. But if my memory is correct, I actually calculated this thing through a simulator.

But the weakness of magic for Superman shows. Similar to comics featuring Superman's Inter-dimensional nemesis, Mr. Myx. Sort of like, if Superman and Captain Marvel were to fight, the odds are on Captain Marvel.

Fun memory; I had one scenario thought out where Mew reads Superman's mind within the first few seconds, then teleports around looking for kryptonite. Then when Mew finds some, he brings it to Superman and stands there with it, doing very little. Superman weakened, Mew wreaks havoc with his mind, then wiping it clean of any memory of their encounter.


End file.
